


Belphegor Deserves A Relationship To

by Demitria_Teague



Series: The Belphegor Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: ***Eyeless, sarcastic, but loving twin brother of Jack Kline, Belphegor deserves a genuine romantic relationship to.  And relationship he shall have.---Set in a domestic world, but with fantasy elements:---Like Gnomes, and magic, and giant trees for houses, etc.------Read the NOTE on Chapter One for more Juicy Details on this Story To Come ;)
Relationships: Belphegor & Jack Kline, Belphegor/FOC, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Others to be added if they appear
Series: The Belphegor Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717441





	Belphegor Deserves A Relationship To

**Author's Note:**

> The story shall be a Verse. I've written ten parts which will be added two days after each one, so you won't have to wait long to catch up on Belphegor Supernatural Wackiness - and love - let's not forget love.

**Story Coming Soon. (Read more to find out details about the story. There's something you'll like ;)**

I had to post the blank page to keep the Draft from being automatically deleted after a certain amount of time.

If you're curious about a Supernatural AU, with **Jack and Belphegor being twin brothers....** then **Subscribe.**

Of course there's the usual characters... including **Charlie, Kevin, Rowena and Crowley.**

**OC's? Yes.**

**FOC's? Yes**

**MOC's? Yes**

There's also magic...

Fun Magic and the Magic Realism kind...

**SUBSCRIBE NOW to be notified** when Chapter One is Posted.

**Also** , Chuck is the Kline twin's dad... or something. I might make it some other sort of supernatural element to explain why he's their guardian...

Kelly Kline will be present as the Mother

**Destiel: Yes**

**Chuck the Struggling Writer: Yes**

Sam and Gabriel will be present, but not sure of their dynamics yet.

**Belphegor: Just want to have a genuine romantic relationship. Setting his lack of eyes aside, he deserves it like "the others".**

SUPERNATURAL STORY - YES - **You're Subscribing!**

**Until then, guys,**

**Demitria_Teague**

**PS:**

I'm writing this story for fun. I'll keep the chapters connected, but as for PLOT, it's dedicated to Belphegor:

And his unique sense of humor

His want for romance

Him being in a romantic relationship

Jack:

Being Jack-centric

Destiel: Romanticness...ish... emotional constipation (in a funny way)

**NO ANGST**

The rest: Just awesome additions that will involve their unique personalities as well.

**In Closing** \- Don't forget to **SUBSCRIBE to be NOTIFIED** when Chapter One is Posted.

**Until then ;)**

**Demitria_Teague**

**I wish you happy writing, reading time.**

**Author's Note:**

> Let others know this story is fandom worthy enjoyable: Click the KUDOS button
> 
> YOU can receive updates: Click the SUBSCRIBE button...  
> (And every time a chapter/part is added, a notification should go to your email, with a link to take you straight to it).
> 
> If you lose stories occasionally (and hate it with a passion): Click the BOOKMARK button, and the story will go in to your personal BOOKMARKS, for you to be able to find later.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'll catch ya later :) Byyyyye.


End file.
